


Yellow, did you set the Prison Tower on fire?

by GothicDeetz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz





	Yellow, did you set the Prison Tower on fire?

Yellow Diamond sat quietly upon her throne in the ballroom, unsure of how her one and only superior was going to react when she found out the Prison Tower was on fire. Would White react to what Yellow’d done in a positive or a negative way? Time could only tell.

Yellow, scared, turned her head to look towards the entrance to the ballroom the very moment she heard the sound of loud footsteps approaching the ballroom. It was then that Yellow knew that she was most definitely in trouble with her superior. 

The curtains were drawn back and an extremely furious looking White stormed right into the ballroom, her narrowed eyes focusing directly on a nervous Yellow. 

The latter just wanted to go and hide herself to avoid whatever punishment she thought the Elder Diamond planned on giving her. White stopped in front of Yellow and huffed, her hands now on her hips. 

“Yellow,” she grumbled. “Was it you who set the Prison Tower on fire?” White growled in rage after she said that. 

“No...” Yellow Diamond found herself lying to her superior. “It wasn’t me who set the Prison Tower on fire, White. It was a group of Rubies who were playing rough over by the Prison Tower.”

White scowled at this. Was Yellow not telling the truth?

“Yellow, sunlight, be serious with me. I know for a fact that there were no Rubies over near the Prison Tower. There are never any Rubies over near the Prison Tower.”

Yellow shrugged. “Was it perhaps a couple of Quartzes who didn’t pay any attention to what they were doing and accidentally set fire to the Prison Tower?”

“Yellow, just tell me the truth for once.”

“I am telling you the truth, White. Honest. I didn’t set the Prison Tower on fire, it was Blue’s fault.”

White had since had enough of Yellow’s constant lying. She moved a bit closer to the smaller Diamond, a slight growl escaping her throat. 

“Blue wasn’t anywhere near the Prison Tower, Yellow!”

“Then where was she?” Yellow asked, confused. 

“In her extraction chamber.” 

If White wasn’t going to believe her, no matter what she said, Yellow made the utmost decision to tell her superior what had really happened. She looked, sadly, up towards White, a scared expression on her face. She was beginning to have second thoughts about telling the Elder Diamond the truth.

“Ah.” White chuckled. “So it was you who set the Prison Tower on fire, sunlight.” 

“Y-yes...H-how?” 

“That’s not important right now. You’re in time out, Yellow. Do you want to spend it in your room?”

“Here’s the thing...” Yellow nervously clasped her fingers together. “I kinda sorta set that on fire too. Same with my ship actually.”

“YELLOW!!!”


End file.
